The broad aim of the proposed research is to construct a computer system that will accept an acoustic signal as an input, and will calculate the articulations that could have produced this signal. The success of the system will eventually be evaluated by using as input the sound track from x-ray motion pictures of speech, and comparing the output of the system with the movements seen on the film. In the first two years of this research we had good success in generating the tongue positions in vowels. In the current year we have improved the representation of lip positions (but these are still not as accurately reproduced as tongue positions). We have also produced a short film showing the generated Vocal tract shapes in simple sentences containing only a few consonants. We will now try to improve on our recovery of lip positions in vowels, and will move on to the analysis of running speech, with a wider range of consonants. We hope to be able to produce the design of a complete system for making articulations visible that will be of practical use to those who need to SEE how someone is talking, perhaps because they cannot hear, or perhaps because they need help in learning to talk. Ultimately it might be possible to build a device that would enable the deaf to see speech so that they would be able to communicate over a telephone.